life on the run
by Zackyadvenger
Summary: When Shokow met Sasuke her life changed forever.... I'm useing my own character - -' this could get ugly


6:55 PM 5/24/2009

*Bing!Bing!Bing!*

Slowly I open my eyes to find myself in the middle of a crowd of people. My vision was a bit foggy and my head was pounding like crazy. I felt something soft under my aching body. I glanced over and squinted hard to see an out-line of a boy. Quickly I shot up but failed,I was only crawling away.

"Oh my God!!!!"A woman screamed. She had short pink hair,that was the only thing I could see. "Sasuke are you alright?!" I felt my body lift up my head lollyed. "You...What did you do?!!"  
"Leash ma alone." I groaned.

She dropped me and helped Sasuke up. Instead of sitting up I just layed there. From what I heared he didn't get up easly eathir. I heared the pink witch ask someone else to help him. Thank god for my sister.

"Shokow?!"She shrieked."What are you doing on the ground?!" "Kagura.....Can't stay awake....Nighty-night!" I mumbled. Then drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Shokow." Kagura whispered. Agian my eyes fluttered open. She let out a long sigh. "Thank you Lord I thought i lost you forever. What happened to you and who was that boy?"  
I sat up and looked around. I was back home laying on the kitchen table. Hidan and Kakuzu sat on the counter stools staring at me. Probably wondering the same thing.  
"I was looking for some new jeans when I ran into the man. When I glanced up to apologize I felt something funny. like I was being drained of all my power. Long story short, bump, gasp, and faint." I explained.

Maybe Kagura could explain what happened she looked like she was about to faint. So she must know what was going on.

"That guys name was Sasuke. At least that's what the pink haired girl-it-said,or screamed." I mumbled. I sat up and grabed the cup Kagura handed me. It was full of blood, yummy O-positive!

" Maybe it is part of the curse. Thats the way Itachi was to me for a while. Every time I got near him my demon power drained out of my body and into his. That past month I drank up to 30 gallons of blood a day." She sighed.

" So what you're saying is Shokow should stear clear of this boy?" Hidan asked.

" No. What I'm sayin' is she should hang around him as much as possable. Kakuzu find this Sasuke person and bring him here. Hidan go to the hospital and get as much blood bags as possable. And Shokow go clean your room, we will have to use it." She ordered. I nodded and ran upstairs. My room was down the hall and to the right, you could call it the master bed room. I did own the house after all.

"Why would she want to use my room?" I asked myself.

"Shokow!!!" Tobi shouted running in. I smiled and hugged him."Kagura said we were havein a visitor today!" I nodded and went back to cleaning. After an hour or so Kakuzu brought the same boy to the room. Again I felt a little faint.

"Hurry, tie him up tight."Kagura ordered."With Shokows power rushing to him he'll be up in a matter of seconds." Then she turned to me. "You should get out of here, your face is losing color. Hidan should be back with the blood."

"He is."I gasped."I can hear him."

With that I ran out of the room. Not wanting to go back, alittle afread that i would faint. I jogged down the stairs takeing to at a time. With-out even a glance at Hidan I took a blood and drank. But that wasn't enough,after two whole bags I finely felt better. Till kagura called me back. I took my time going back up. I heared yelling and curseing from an unknown voice.  
I opened the door and it all stopped.

"You must be Sasuke." I breathed feeling,once again, my energy being drained. "Sorry about my sisters plan."

"Just untie me!!" He begged. Oh, he's tied up. No wounder he was screaming, I sort of liking this.

"Can't do that untill Shokow's cured."Kagura snapped."Now I know that it's not your fault but it has to be done."

"Kagura, I'm not feeling good." I sighed.

"I know but you can't leave, no until you're healed."

"You make it sound like i'm deathly ill. I'm not am I?"

"No, but you have to get over this and fast."

"It's just a simple draining of energy! You really should let the boy go! We can't have him here in the house now. Not when I'm still weak from our first encounter."I whispered.  
Kagura looked as if she was about to protest but stopped herself. I felt weird,Like I was about to - yup. I doubled over gagging. Then the whole world spun and went black. When I came to I found myself on the sofa in the living room. Tobi sat in the comfy chair across the room watching TV. His mask was off to show off his handsome face. I sat up rubbing my head.

"Good morning."He smilled glanceing over at me.

"Yeah, to you it's good."I sighed standing up and walking over to him."What are you watching?"

He sighed and shut it off then pulled me over to sit on his lap, I did willingly. I placed my head on his chest and let out a sigh.  
" They let the boy go."He whispered in my hair.

"Should I call you Tobi or Madara?"I asked.

"I like super Tobi. But for you, you can call me Madara my little monster." He laughed."Now about the boy.."

" I don't care. As long as he's safe outside of my life." I interupted.

"Oh........I said they let him go."

"Yes and I said...wait....when you said let go you mean tossed him out of the estate?Right?"

"Funny story about that....Jaguar lock the doors shes making a run for it!!!!"He shouted as i hopped to my feet and ran toward the front door. Kagura heared him and yanked me away from the door. I growled and slung her away,then someone grabed my other arm. Its touch made my arm tingle,the feeling of draining power.

"Get off! Are you trying to kill me?!"I yelled pulling away. Then ran for the back door. It was a short run from there to the estate exit. I gasped and held on to my lifeless arm while leaning against the traitors!

"So this is were you went. Kagura called me and told me you went rapided."Itachi laughed appering in front of me.  
I hissed and backed away.

"It would seem you have met my younger ....How are you feeling?"

"Leave me alone Itachi. I'm not in the mood to put up with you."

"That is just plain rude." He smiled mussing my hair.

I hissed in complaint but stood still. This guy maybe human but his power can smash mine into tiny pieces at this very Kagura taught me along time ago is still fresh in my mind._ Never pick a fight you know you can't win._And an this time I can't win,ugh!Why does this always happen to me?!

"Come on get you home."


End file.
